


Nature Versus Nurture?

by millygal



Series: Season 13 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x01, Gen, Introspective Sam Winchester, Spoilers, episode coda, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some days Sam's the only thing standing between Dean and a rash decision, but he's okay with that.





	Nature Versus Nurture?

**Author's Note:**

> jj1564 you are my hero, my HERO! <3 This is directly because of this post over at toratio's place! Episode Coda, of sorts.
> 
> The plan is to write something for S13 every week, the PLAN, lol! "What you plan and what happens ain't ever exactly been similar!" ;)

“Let’s grab Damien here and find someplace quiet.”

There’s a not too tiny part of Sam’s heart that falls away like wet cake when Dean comes waltzing in with his _gank first ask questions never_ attitude, and yet he understands.

He doesn’t agree, but he understands.

Dean’s lost everything - _almost_ everything - and right now as far as he’s concerned Jack’s the reason, however inadvertently, that Castiel’s vessel is rotting away as they speak, and Crowley’s dead and gone, a concept Sam himself is still struggling to come to terms with.

He’s Stuck in Purgatory or the Empty, or wherever ex Kings of Hell go to cool their heels after they’ve finally made a sacrifice that isn’t motivated by what they can gain out of it, and Dean’s pissed. Dean’s beyond pissed, he’s desperate.

Dean thinks Mary’s in the alternative universe, dead or alive - they don’t exactly agree on that either - because of Jack.

Sam can see exactly how Dean’s mind is working, and he’s not judging, how could he after everything he did to try and find his brother when he took an Angel Blade to the sternum? But... he doesn’t have to blindly follow him into whatever dumb assed, ill-advised vengeance kick he’s rapidly rolling towards.

For years, more years than Sam cares to remember, he was considered an abomination, the epitome of evil; psychic powers, demonic blood coursing his veins, the ability to blast a demon from existence with nothing more than a nosebleed and headache to show for it.

Those things should have earned him a long drop and a short stop or a fast spinning bullet to the brain a very long time ago, and yet, Dean never gave up on him. Jody, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Garth. All those people who _should_ have handed him a gun and told him to end it before it began, did everything they could to remind him that he didn’t have to be what Azazel and Lucifer plotted out.

He blew their grand scheme to pieces, and he did it because evil is a choice, not a birthright.

He’s watched Dean’s perceptions shift and change over the years.

It started with Lenore and her nest of vegetarian vampires, it ended with a brother in arms becoming a werewolf.

Dean’s had his world view rocked time and again, and time and again he’s kicked and scratched and cussed at the idea that there’s way more grey in their universe than John ever told them about.

Dean _will_ come around, because he’s so much more than the dumb gun hand he likes people to think he is, but until then, Sam’s going to have to play _Devil’s Advocate_ , quite literally.

Jack may be born of evil, but he doesn’t have to embrace it.

Much like Sam, Jack has a choice, and the younger Winchester is willing to bet that given a chance to find his way, Lucifer’s son will walk a path all his own.

Hope is a dangerous emotion, but one Sam’s going to play host to, for now, and pray he doesn’t have to see disappointment in Dean’s eyes, or an ugly weeping gaping wound where his heart used to beat.

Sam’s suffered so many indignities, so many violations of his mind and body, and he still wants to believe the best in the creature cowering behind him, feeling confusion and hurt over the loss of a being that had such an impact on him he now considers him his father.

If Jack loves Castiel without ever having _met_ him, there’s a chance, there’s a glimmer of _something_ , because Castiel was one of the most noble - sometimes misguided, but noble none the less  - creatures the Winchesters have ever had the fortune to call family.

With the memory of Castiel and Sam’s resolute refusal to judge a book by it’s cover, they may just make it out of this with not only a strong ally against the forces of darkness that keep trying to crowd in on them, but a friend, a family member.

Another slightly chewed cog in their weird clunking machine.

“Jack is not evil, he’s just a kid.”

The few seconds it takes for Sam to realise he’s open to the possibility of _hope_ is the same few seconds it takes Dean to throw him a harsh disbelieving look, but that look is tinged with something Sam’s always been grateful for - the benefit of the doubt.

Dean might want to blow Jack away, but until Sam steps out of his eyeline, leaves him a clear path, that won’t happen.


End file.
